El comité de las declaraciones
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Sé que lo que siento es amor, te necesito. Acéptame, por favor. Me gustas mucho
1. 01 Ensayo de confesión

Summary: Sé que lo que siento es amor, te necesito. Acéptame, por favor. Me gustas mucho.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Okay, quiero aclarar esto antes. Esta historia iba a ser un Log-Fic pero decidí que era mejor… subir todo junto ¿Me explico? Está basado en la película Zutto Mae kara Suki deshita (Que es una maravilla) y la saga de canciones con el mismo nombre (? pertenecientes a Honeyworks.

Ahora sí ¡A leer!

* * *

 **El comité de las declaraciones**

 ** _01 Ensayo de confesión_**

 _"¿Puedes sentir el fuerte latir que este corazón produce por ti"_

 **1.-**

Oh, no. Ese no era el momento para declararse. Desgraciadamente frente a ella (Y por culpa de Nino) se encontraba Adrien Agreste con una expresión de confusión.

Estaban encerrados en el gimnasio dado que Nino cerró con seguro por "Error", era el momento perfecto para declararse, pero a la vez no. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que te ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo sin parecer una loca maniática extraña? ¡Era imposible poder declararse de manera "normal"!

― Supongo que llegará luego ― comentó Adrien para calmarla porque la muchacha parecía al borde de los nervios. Le sonrió. ¡Por dios, su sonrisa! Era tan perfecta, maravillosa, Iluminaba su día como una paleta de 24 colores… corrección de 45 colores. ¡De más colores si es que llegaba a ser posible!

― Eh, ummm. Si, supongo. Si clora, digo Claro.

Estaba tartamudeando otra vez, como una extraña fan de él. Suspiró pensando en que Tikki estaría riendo de manera silenciosa dentro de su bolso escolar pues estaba más que claro que ella se veía bastante patética.

Media hora después, sin ninguna conversación de por medio Alya los dejó salir para poder irse a casa. Marinette salió corriendo con el corazón acelerado como si se fuera a salir de su pecho, no era su día de suerte.

― Pareciera que no le agrado mucho, Nino ― Comentó Adrien Agreste, pareciendo un poco decepcionado. Suspiró con tristeza y Nino se golpeó con suavidad la frente pensando en lo estúpido que era su amigo.

Aunque no lo culpaba, él tampoco era muy bueno en los temas del amor.

Marinette recostada sobre el suelo de su cuarto soltó un suspiro abrazador queriendo golpeare contra el suelo por perder la oportunidad casi perfecta de poder decir sus sentimientos. Alya que estaba comiendo galletas junto a Tikki y su Kwami.

― ¡Deberías ensayar! ― Exclamó Tikki con emoción captando la atención de la heroína. Ella se levantó con rapidez del suelo y con determinación se colocó frente a su espejo. ― ¡Tú puedes Marinette!

Carraspeó mirando con determinación el espejo, lo señaló con intensidad como si quisiera reclamarle algo.

― ¡ME GUSTAS! ― La Kwami de Alya se tapó las orejas observando a su protectora con un suspiró saliendo de su boca.

― Demasiado entusiasta ― Comentó Alya riendo un poco mientras se levantaba de la cama ― Algo más suave ¿No crees, Mari?

Ella asintió eufóricamente y en un tono igual a un murmullo dijo:

― Megustashacemuchotiempo

― ¡No se entiende! ― Exclamó el Kwami de la morena sintiendo un poco de pena por su portadora. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

Declarársele a Adrien Agreste no iba a ser para nada fácil. ¿Por qué el amor era tan difícil? Tikki le comentaba que "el que no se arriesgaba no ganaba" ella no sería joven para siempre y en un futuro no muy lejano podría arrepentirse por haberse contenido aquellos sentimientos por tanto tiempo.

 _― ¡Hace mucho me gustas! ― Gritó, pero Alya rio negando con la cabeza ― ¿Entonces cómo? Hey, cosita ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Tendríamos tres hijos si te casas conmigo._

 _― Y un hámster._

Sintió un golpe suave en su cabeza y levantó la vista encontrándose con la maestra de química, Marinette internamente rogaba que por amor de dios no le preguntara algo de la materia porque no estaba escuchando nada de la clase.

― Dupain-Cheng. Tienes el libro al revés ― Le dijo la maestra mientras caminaba entre los pupitres para seguir con la clase ― Toma atención.

Últimamente su mente divagaba por quién sabe dónde, pensaba todo el tiempo cual sería la forma más…prudente de poder declarársele y no se le ocurría ninguna. Durante la clase Adrien la miró de reojo varias veces preocupado por la actitud extraña que estaba teniendo ella esos últimos días, y al terminar los ejercicios de química él se estaba acercando para hablarle, pero Marinette se levantó con rapidez caminando hacia el pupitre de Nathanäel.

― ¡Muchas Gracias el comic de ayer! ― La exclamación de la chica de cabello azabache había hecho que Nathanäel se sobresaltara . ― Tienes demasiado talento, Nath.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento dentro de su pecho al verla conversar con Nathanäel? ¿Podría ser que estuviera…Celoso?

Después de eso vio muchas veces a Nathanäel en club de esgrima, e intentó ser tutor de Marinette en Ingles, pero Adrien se levantó primero ofreciéndose para ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

La guerra estaba declarada y ni Adrien ni Nathanäel se habían dado cuenta.

― Te espero afuera ― Le dijo el pelirrojo a Marinette saliendo del salón de clases. Cada uno de sus compañeros comenzaron a salir con lentitud para irse a sus respectivas clases. Últimamente Nathanäel la acompañaba a casa porque poco a poco se habían hecho amigos.

El rubio lo detestaba de manera silenciosa, Nathaniel nunca había sido tan cercano con la chica ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana lo era? ¡No tenía sentido!

Alya desde afuera del salón de clases le hizo un gesto de suerte a la azabache, esperaba de todo corazón que pudiera confesarse. ¡Su signo era el afortunado y se había puesto sus mejores listones!

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¡Puedes!"_ Pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia Adrien que se acercaba a la salida. Eran los únicos en el salón y nadie estaba cerca.

Tomó aire.

― Espera ― Lo tomó de la camiseta provocando que el se girará mirándola con confusión, le sonrió de lado. ― ¿Tienes un …momento?

― Claro ¿Sucede algo malo? ― Sus palabras sonaban preocupadas y si no fuera porque estaba decidida a mantenerse firme se hubiera derretido en ese mismo instante.

" _No seas una cobarde"_

― Tu… eres una persona grandiosa ― Era un mal inicio y estaba más que segura que él chico pensaría que estaba comportándose como una Fangirl que le pediría un autógrafo. ― Y amable… Tú…

Adrien notó que un mechón de cabello de la chica se había desordenado y lo colocó tras su oreja sin intención de que ella se mantuviera en silencio, había sido por instinto, bajó su mano al pensar que quizás…el chico de cabello rojo siempre hacia eso.

¡Como deseaba que Nathaniel nunca le tocara el cabello o el rostro a Marinette! ¿Acaso era eso ser egoísta?

― Me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo…― Murmuró con lentitud. Adrien se sorprendió completamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho más que cuando estas bajo un sol radiante y sonrió con timidez abrazándola con suavidad.

―Siento lo mismo…

En ese momento, en ese instante ambos se sintieron realmente, realmente, realmente felices, como si la vida los estuviera coloreando con acuarelas de colores brillantes.

Lastimosamente alguien fuera del salón de clases suspiró derrotado.

* * *

 **¡He vuelto y más recargada que nunca! ¿Que tal? ¿Como están mis maravillosos bichitos? ¡Los he extrañado!. Como saben estoy estudiando y como ya estamos llegando a fin de año mi vida está llena, llena de trabajos (So, Sad). Pero poco a poco me estoy haciendo tiempos para escribir este tipo de cosas.**

 **Amo Honeyworks, demasiado y si bien no me gustan las ADAPTACIONES como tal, es decir, 100% al pie de la letra por lo que he hecho esto a mi manera. Les recomiendo la película " Zutto Mae kara suki Deshita" (Que ya está en internet) y les mando mis besos. 3**

 **No serán más de cinco capitulos cortos...Aun debo la actualización de algo por que Bailar ¡GOMEN!**

 **Acepto sus criticas, sus sobornos y por supuesto sus maravillosos mensajes aquí en la plataforma o en mi pagina de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain"**

 **¡Los ama mucho, Gwen!**


	2. 02 Declaración de guerra

Summary: Sé que lo que siento es amor, te necesito. Acéptame, por favor. Me gustas mucho.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Okay, quiero aclarar esto antes. Esta historia iba a ser un Log-Fic pero decidí que era mejor… subir todo junto ¿Me explico? Está basado en la película Zutto Mae kara Suki deshita (Que es una maravilla) y la saga de canciones con el mismo nombre (? pertenecientes a Honeyworks.

Ahora sí ¡A leer!

* * *

 **El comité de las declaraciones**

 ** _02 Declaración de guerra_**

 _"_ _Soy tu caballero ¡Así que espérame!"_

 **1.-**

En ocasiones las declaraciones de guerra no son intencionales, son hechas de manera indirecta y mucho más en el tema del amor.

El amor es un tema complicado en los adolescentes ¿Cómo te le declaras a la primera chica que hace que tu corazón lata de una manera casi mágica y fuera de este mundo?

El cuaderno de Nathanäel se encontraba sobre una pila de papeles arrugados en la habitación del chico, todos llenos de dibujos de una muchacha en particular: Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Se había enamorado de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en cosa de segundos. Todo había comenzado cuando le había prestado un comic que él había realizado de Ladybug. Sabía que Alya era Fan de la súper heroína por lo que supuso que la futura diseñadora de modas también lo era, se lo entregó con una sonrisa tímida y al día siguiente había recibido una reacción para nada esperada de parte de la chica.

― ¡Muchas Gracias el comic de ayer! ― La exclamación de la chica de cabello azabache lo había hecho sobresaltarse de su asiento. ― Tienes demasiado talento, Nath.

Ella le había colocado ese apodo, ella había sido una de las pocas que lo había notado ¿Era esa una de las razones por las que su corazón se aceleraba? Quizás era porque ella lo trataba de manera natural, desde siempre lo había tratado con naturalidad, pero ahora él no era un niño, era un adolescente que no imaginaba enamorarse.

Ese día sin siquiera notarlo había declarado una guerra a Adrien, Adrien Agreste.

Nathanäel se levantó de su cama puesto que era muy temprano y con seguridad en sí mismo, guardó sus cuadernos y respiró con fuerza ¡Se iba a esforzar para ser el chico ideal de Marinette Dupein-Cheng! ¡Costara lo que costara!

Él colorearía la vida de Marinette.

― Que sensación más extraña ― Se murmuró a si mismo con su estómago revuelto como si hubiera millones de mariposas dentro de él ¿Así se sentía el enamorarse?

Abrió la puerta del salón y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba decidido a ser un poco más sociable, o al menos intentarlo.

 _"Un, Dos, Tres."_

― ¡Buenos Días! ― Exclamó el chico pelirrojo abriendo la puerta encontrándose con que el salón estaba vacío.

Que suerte la suya.

Bufó con una sonrisa ¿En serio? Era primera vez que hablaba de manera general para saludar y ninguno de sus compañeros estaba dentro del salón de clases.

― ¡Oh! ¡Buenos Días, Nathanäel!

Su voz, su voz tan suave y dulce que lo hacía sentirse en las nubes. Nathanäel se giró rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonrió un poco con la cabeza algo gacha.

― Bu-Buenos días ― ella le sonrió de vuelta acercándose a su mesa a dejar su bolso, tenía el cabello desordenado como si no se hubiera peinado en la mañana. Se acercó lentamente y le señalo el cabello con timidez ― Tienes… Efecto almohada.

¡Lo había arruinado! ¿Cómo en su sano juicio se le podría haber ocurrido decir eso?

― ¡Digo! Están… desordenadas ― Trató de arreglar la situación refiriéndose a las coletas de la muchacha, pero él sintió que lo estaba arruinando mucho más.

Marinette se pasó la mano por el cabello notando que una de sus coletas estaba más abajo que la suya, y rio un poco.

― Pensé que iba a llegar tarde y salí corriendo ― Puso su dedo sobre sus labios como para guardar silencio ― Es un secreto.

Su conversación quedó hasta allí ya que sus demás compañeros siguieron entrando al salón de clases, Alya saludó a Marinette con un gran abrazo y movió su mano en dirección a Nathanäel que estaba al fondo del salón de clases.

Cuando Adrien llegó, Marinette se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la guerra que él mismo había impuesto?

Mejoró en todo para hacerse notar, entró a esgrima (Pero se salió de inmediato porque no era lo suyo) se ofreció a ser tutor de Marinette en Ingles (Pero Adrien Agreste se le adelantó) La invitó a comer el sábado por la noche (Pero a Marinette le surgió algo importante y no había podido asistir)

¿Acaso el destino estaba en su contra? ¿En otra vida el había sido malo para tener que ser tratado de esa manera?

Se prometió a si mismo esperarla fuera de la escuela con la excusa de que la acompañaría a casa para poder probar un pastelillo, pero los minutos pasaban y ella aun no salía de la escuela.

― ¿Esperas a alguien? ― Preguntó Juleka que pasaba junto a él. El pelirrojo asintió con lentitud ― Te veré mañana.

Él volvió a asentir observando como su compañera de clases se alejaba con rapidez. Miró su reloj de muñeca, Marinette se estaba demorando demasiado.

Apretó con fuerza su bolso y volvió a entrar a la escuela, subió las escaleras con lentitud para quizás poder encontrársela en el camino, pero no fue así.

Fue a abrir la puerta, pero desgraciadamente escuchó la conversación que tenía Marinette con nada más y nada menos que Adrien agreste.

― Me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo…― Había murmurado ella. La respiración de Nathanäel se detuvo y suspiró al escuchar la respuesta de Adrien.

― Siento lo mismo…

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del pelirrojo, su corazón se detuvo, en su mente pasaron con rapidez los momentos que pasó con ella siendo algo similar a un amigo. Se secó las lágrimas y suspiró con fuerza caminando hacia la salida.

Ya había aparecido el caballero en brillante armadura para la chica, desgraciadamente no era él. Aunque él supo desde el primer momento que todo estaba a favor del rubio, el pelirrojo no se rindió. En silencio le dio las gracias a la azabache por haber sido su primer amor, le deseó suerte a ella y a su persona especial.

― Felicidades, _Mi chica ideal._ ― Murmuró observando desde lejos la escuela, sin saber que una chica rubia con el cabello amarrado en una coleta Alta, lo observaba desde la ventanilla de una limosina.

* * *

 **¿Alguna Fan de Nathaniel? Él es tan adorable, en todo sentido. Me lo imagino como alguien qu sería capaz de dar un paso atras para que su chica ideal sea feliz. 3**

 **Buenas noches estrellitas, Gwen les dice HOLA *o*, tengan una bonita noche.**

 **Un besote, Gwen,**


	3. 03 Reclamo del corazón

Summary: Sé que lo que siento es amor, te necesito. Acéptame, por favor. Me gustas mucho.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Okay, quiero aclarar esto antes. Esta historia iba a ser un Log-Fic pero decidí que era mejor… subir todo junto ¿Me explico? Está basado en la película Zutto Mae kara Suki deshita (Que es una maravilla) y la saga de canciones con el mismo nombre (? pertenecientes a Honeyworks.

Ahora sí ¡A leer!

* * *

 **El comité de las declaraciones**

 ** _03 Reclamo del corazón._**

 ** _"_** _Su objetivo fue herido, murmullos enfermizos se escuchan dando vueltas por todos lados"_

1.-

"No la soporto", alguien decía observándola de manera disgustada. Chloé Bourguois entraba al salón de clases moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro sin siquiera saludar a sus demás compañeros.

Estaba segura que este era un año lleno de sorpresas, lleno de emociones por descubrir, pero en las que ella no estaría involucrada, ella no necesitaba a las demás, estando ella sola bastaba.

Era una abeja reina que tenía palabras punzantes y venenosas para los demás.

― Oh Marinette ― Dijo Chloe al verla entrar corriendo hacia su asiento. La rubia guardó el polvo compacto y soltó una risa cínica ― Eres una buena para nada.

No había ninguna razón por la cual tratarla de esa manera, es solo que ella era así, había sido criada de esa manera por parte de su madre y canalizaba su ira sobre todos los demás.

¿Cuánto dolor puedes suportar para un adulto ser? Se podría decir que de una manera indirecta los estaba ayudando a forjar un carácter, quizás, solo quizás se daba excusas estúpidas para creer que lo que hacía estaba bien.

Aunque el mundo no se dividía en blanco y negro, bueno y malo, quizás podían haber tonalidades grises…

¡Tonterias!

Observó de reojo como Nathanäel le mandaba una notita a Marinette para hacerla reír y la rubia inmediatamente sintió ira. ¡Ese pintor de pacotilla no sabía apreciar la belleza de las personas!, lo único a lo que se dedicaba era a dibujar a Marinette.

¡Ella era mucho más linda y mejor que la panadera!

" _Estúpido tomate"_

En el cuarto de hotel tuvo que escuchar a su Kwami parlotear durante horas acerca de Nathanäel y su genial talento para dibujar y pintar, como su Kwami era un tanto… peculiar no le gustaba estar dentro de su bolso de diseñador, más bien prefería pasear dentro de la escuela, últimamente su atención había sido captada por Nathanäel y esa era la razón por la que no podía dejar de hablar acerca de él.

― Yo podría ser su musa ― Comentó la Kwami que la convertía en Queen bee ― Me vería grandiosa en un cuadro estilo Da vinci.

―Como sea, eso es aburrido.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de odio, pero tenían algo de amabilidad que no quería ser demostrada. Nathanäel no sabía captado solo la atención de la Kwami sino también de su portadora que lo único que hacía era fruncir el ceño al escuchar hablar sobre el pintor.

Lo había visto decaído desde la ventanilla de la limosina cuando salía de la escuela. Las lágrimas caían del chico que había sido rechazado por la panadera y en cierta forma a Chloé no le agrado eso.

¿Quién se creía Marinette para rechazar al pintor?

Si ponían a Marinette y a Nathanäel en una balanza, el muchacho valdría mucho más que la panadera, o al menos eso creía la rubia.

Agitó su coleta de un lado a otro alejando esos pensamientos y se empolvó la nariz mirando a su Kwami con un fingido desdén.

― No podrías ser su musa, tienes un trasero bastante gordo ― Las palabras de la muchacha hicieron que el Kwami frunciera el entrecejo y la señalara bufando.

― Ni que tu tuvieras uno mejor

― Pero ¡qué dices!

― ¡Al pintor no le gusta tu trasero ni tú!

La rubia ya había cogido una almohada para lanzársela, pero al escuchar las últimas palabras de aquel Kwami de alguna u otra forma le afectaron y fingió no seguir escuchándole mientras se pintaba las uñas para luego irse a dormir.

¿Por qué no habría de gustarle a Nathanäel? ¡Ella era guapa! ¡Dulce! ¡Inteligente!

 _"Pero no eres buena persona, Chloé"_ Le dijo su conciencia _"Eres venenosa como una serpiente y mandona como una abeja reina"_

Quizás necesitaba un cambio, recordó las palabras que su padre había dicho una vez dirigidas hacia su madre "La gente cambia a la gente". Como por arte de magia dirigió su mirada hacia la televisión en donde Ladybug estaba dando un discurso referente al Bullying.

" _Los que molestan a los demás no son divertidos, es grosero, irrespetuoso, deberían tratar de mejorar y disculparse"_

Tomó su tarjeta de crédito, a su Kwami y se fue de compras sin decirle a nadie su plan.

Entró a la escuela con detenimiento, vistiendo un vestido amarillo con un cinturón blanco y sus típicas ballerinas mientras que Sabrina cargaba su bolso gustosa, pero a la vez sorprendida por el cambio de atuendo de su mejor amiga, le abrió la puerta del salón y la sorpresa fue gigantesca para todos, alzó la voz de manera fuerte y clara diciendo en el salón de clases.

― ¡BUENOS DIAS! ― Todos se vieron bastante sorprendidos de que la rubia saludara, eso nunca pasaba, al menos no con ese entusiasmo. Pasó junto al asiento de Marinette y tragándose su odio, más bien su orgullo comentó ― Oye, no eres una buena para nada.

Diciendo esas palabras se sentó en su banca, Adrien Agreste sonrió un poco, la Chloé que él conocía había vuelto al igual que los murmullos enfermizos solo que mucho más fuertes en contra de Chloé.

Esta vez había una sola diferencia ella no lloraba como cuando era pequeña, parecía ser bastante fuerte. Era tan buena actriz.

Nathanäel desde el otro lado del salón de clases, manteniéndose callado como siempre solo que esta vez preocupado por las palabras que estaban diciendo sus compañeros.

Fuera del salón de clases el panorama no era diferente, los insultos y conversaciones eran igual o peores que las que sucedían dentro del salón de clases

 _Debería dejar de ser cínica – tan cruel y mentirosa – Tan inútil - ¿Acaso tú le crees? – no recibe demasiada atención – Es una estúpida – Demasiado falsa - Hipócrita_

"Lo soy" pensó la muchacha, pero siguió con su cabeza en alto era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

Sabía que eso pasaría, pero no estaba asustada era extraño, No odiaba a la "Yo" de ahora, quizás estaba mejorando como persona, en algún momento alguien la aceptaría y la ayudaría, se acercaría como buena persona con una sonrisa.

Pero no fue así

Todo siguió de la misma manera durante toda una semana en donde todos y cada uno de los chicos de otros salones de clases hablaban mal de ella, Chloé fingía no escuchar hasta que un dia no pudo más, observar insultos sobre su banca fue demasiado para ella y se fue del salón de clases antes de romper en llanto.

¿Por qué estaba aceptando todas las cosas que decían? ¿Por qué no le ponía un alto?

Ni ella misma encontraba la respuesta mientras estaba abrazando su almohada llorando como una chica común y corriente. Su kwami, por otra parte, estaba tratando de consolarla…pero nada funcionó.

― Ya me he deprimido lo suficiente ― susurró ― ¿Cuánto dolor debemos soportar para madurar?

Al día siguiente, vestida de una manera similar luego del ultimo receso entró al salón de clases, encontrándose solo con Nathanäel dentro. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Ni siquiera Sabrina la había acompañado.

El pelirrojo estaba limpiando algo de la mesa de Chloé parecía cansado y preocupado, una gota de sudor corría por su frente se pasó la mano por el cabello lentamente sonriendo al ver que su trabajo de limpieza estaba hecho, Chloé se ruborizó y se acercó con lentitud.

¡Desde que se sujetaba el cabello se veía tan varonil!

― ¿Qué haces? ― No sonó como un reclamó o como si fuera una exigencia responderle, miró su escritorio y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver como estaba su escritorio.

Escrito con rotulador decía:

 **¡No engañas a nadie! - ¿crees ser buena persona? - ¡Zorra! - ¡Mentirosa! – Vete al infierno – No te queremos aquí – Ni siquiera tus compañeros te soportan - ¡Pídele ayuda a tu papi, Zorra!**

El joven levantó la vista y tragó saliva al ver a Chloé parecía un poco indefensa, se estaba rascando el hombro mientras seguía mirando su escritorio.

Estaba tan herida, su corazón le reclamaba por no haber sido buena persona todos los días de su corta vida. ¿Por qué no se había dado un alto a ella misma?

― Si tienes más problemas dime, hablaré con los demás ― Las palabras habían salido de la boca de Nathanäel, la estaba observando seriamente mientras dejaba el trapo con el que limpiaba sobre la mesa. ― Es lindo que hayas cambiado, te hace ver bien… pero de vez en cuando extrañamos a la antigua Chloé.

Solo había dicho esas cortas palabras y Chloé se dio cuenta de lo evidente él había cambiado. El Nathanäel de antes jamás hubiera dicho esas palabras.

― Gracias… ― Se quedó callada mirándolo y se cruzó de brazos, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer…― Oye…

― Tengo unas entradas para un concierto ― Interrumpió el chico dejando perpleja a la rubia, hasta él mismo se había sorprendido al soltar esas palabras ― El sábado por la noche, ¿Vienes? No es de Jagged Stone pero, Si no puedes…

― Iré

No hubo más diálogos entre ellos, solo miradas. De sorpresa, comprensión y amabilidad.

Cuando la jornada de clases terminó se fue corriendo rápidamente a la limosina, su kwami estaba bastante sorprendida de la reacción que estaba teniendo la rubia. Prácticamente desordenó todo el closet en busca de las gafas de sol que tanto amaba, sonrió al encontrarlas y las guardó dentro de su bolso escolar.

Iba a darle un alto a todo.

― ¿Estas listas para comenzar la carrera? ― Preguntó la Kwami observando como la rubia caminaba con detenimiento hacia el salón de clases.

― ¿Qué carrera? Por favor, ya he ganado.

Diciendo esas palabras se encaminó sonriendo al mundo como una abeja reina solo que está vez le guiñó el ojo al pelirrojo que se sentaba al fondo del salón provocando que él le sonriera con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, desgraciadamente una chica gótica lo notó, sintiendo como su corazón de piedra … se rompia.

* * *

 **Im here mis bichitos y con nueva actualización del "Comité de las declaraciones" como pudieron ver aquí Ladybug afecta de manera positiva en el comportamiento de Chloé por lo que decide "Cambiar", ella siente un par de cosas por Nathanäel pero no puede organizar sus sentimientos, ya saben…es demasiado orgullosa. Por otra parte este final da pie al capítulo cuatro de esta historia, ya saben lo que dicen: "Donde hay dos felices hay un tercero herido".**

 **¿Qué piensan sobre el capítulo? ¿Me llegarán los tomatazos a domicilio? Pronto actualizaré "Algo porque bailar", he trabajado arduamente con el próximo capítulo 7u7 además de que estoy trabajando en muchos One -Shots 7u7**

 **Ya saben cómo siempre los invito a comentar y pasarse por mi página de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain"**

 **¡Los amo muchísimo!, Gwen**


End file.
